Assassin Canarrow: The Next Step In Their Lives
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Oliver is called by his loving girlfriends, Sara Lance and Nyssa Rattko, to the place in which their journey together began in order to launch a new journey between the three of them. (Probably not the best summary or title and if anyone would like to present a better one for them both, please let me know)


**I once wrote a Canarrow one shot in which Oliver and Sara got engaged, but in a surprising twist, Sara was the one who popped the question. This time, I've decided to do an Assassin Canarrow version in which both Sara and Nyssa pop the question to Oliver. I hope all of you will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, the CW, Berlanti Productions, and the series showrunners.**

Oliver was currently flying his private jet and its destination was the island of Lian Yu, the island he had been stranded on for most most of his five years away and helped shaped his and Sara's destinies. Why was he headed there, you may ask ? Well, the reason was because he'd received an interesting text message from not only Sara but also Nyssa, both of whom were his girlfriends, and it simply read, " _Hey Ollie. Please come over to Lian Yu and wear something nice. Me and Nyssa have a special surprise for you which will hopefully take our relationship to the next level. We only hope that you'll say yes. Everything's ready. Please come quickly"._

Oliver was very much intrigued by this message and wasn't sure what to make of it. Nevertheless he did as the women asked of him, put on a nice green jacket and necktie, got on his private jet, and made his way towards the island and where his girlfriends were waiting for him.

Following his arrival, Oliver disembarked and noticed a pathway that was marked by green, white, and red rose petals. He followed the pathway and came across a beautiful clearing surrounded by a majestic canopy of trees. Underneath them stood Sara and Nyssa, looking absolutely gorgeous.

Sara wore a stunning white silk gown that left a trail behind her. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and each strand was made into a ringlet, covering her head in a canopy of ringlets. She wore a sparkling pearl necklace around her neck and some bright red lipstick on her lips.

Nyssa on her part wore a light burgundy silk gown that also left a trail behind her. Her hair was done up in a bun except for some loose strands that were also done into ringlets. She wore a golden necklace around her neck and also wore some burgundy lipstick.

Oliver's mouth dropped open at the sight of his ladies, taking in their beauty as they stood before him. Once he recovered, he noticed a structure sticking out of the ground and on top of it lay two sparkling rings.

"Sara, Nyssa. What's all of this ?", he asked them, trying to figure out what they were up to.

The two women smiled, and then Sara stepped forward and answered him.

"This, Ollie, is the reason why we called you here and hopefully the beginning of the rest of our lives together", she said to him and then, as he watched in wonder, both Nyssa and herself each took a ring from the structure and then went down on one knee and smiled at him.

"I love you Ollie, more than words can say. You're the love of my life and I want no one else but you. You're my hero, my best friend, and one of the best partners I've ever had alongside Nyssa. It's here, on and around this island, that you and I began our journey, the journey which would shape our destinies and it's only fitting that it be here where we take the next step. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and can only hope that you feel the same way."

After Sara finished, Nyssa was the next one to speak.

"Beloved. I feel the exact same way as our fellow beloved feels. You are a strong, honorable, decent man and a true warrior who serves and protects your city and has never asked anything for it. You are also a much better and worthier man than nearly all of the men I've met in my lifetime and the one I'll always love. You and Sara have brought light into my life and have shown me true kindness and affection, more than words can express. I hope you'll also allow me to stand at your side, alongside Sara, for the rest of our days."

Having finished her words, she and Sara took the rings they were holding and lifted them up while also looking up at the man they both loved.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, will you marry us ?, they asked him simultaneously, hoping in their hearts that he'd say yes.

To say that Oliver was shocked by this turn of events would be an understatement. Once he recovered though, he could only look back at the two women he loved and feel touched that they did all of this for him and were both ready to spend the rest of their lives with him. Truth be told, he'd actually been planning to propose to them but was trying to figure out a good time to proceed with that. For Sara and Nyssa to turn around and propose to HIM was an unexpected but welcome surprise. Taking the offered rings, he placed each of them onto a finger on each of his hands and looked back at the women with a bright smile.

"Yes Sara, Nyssa. I will marry you both and I thank you for asking me. This is the happiest moment of my life", he responded and then, after lifting each of them up, took Sara in his arms and gave her a deep, passionate kiss, which she reciprocated, and then did the same to Nyssa, which she also reciprocated, all three of them feeling excited at this new journey they were about to take and feeling assured that as long as they had each other, they could face whatever challenge and obstacle life hurled at them.

 **The End**

 **A/N And there you have it. The reason I chose the island for the proposal is because, as Sara said above, it is where she and Oliver began the journey to become the man and woman they are today. So for them to take the next step in their relationship seemed fitting. As for Nyssa, it's where she first met Sara and it also seemed fitting for her to agree with Sara to do the proposal there and for that reason.**


End file.
